1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a movable display.
2. Description of Related Art
As development of electronic technology, electronic devices, such as portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) et al., become more and more popular. Most electronic devices are often equipped with displays for displaying information.
Usually, the displays are movable on the electronic devices for reduce volumes of the electronic devices, or for convenient operation. For example, a clamshell mobile phone generally has a main body and a rotatable display mounted to the main body via a hinge, the mobile phone has a small volume when the display is folded on the main body. However, the hinge is generally mounted to the display and the main body via many screws, which is time-consuming to assemble.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described deficiencies is desired.